1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to illumination control systems, illumination control apparatuses, and illumination control methods.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There are illumination systems in which a control apparatus controls operations of one or more illumination apparatuses through communication. If such an illumination system is provided in a home, office, or the like, a plurality of illumination apparatuses are divided into groups so that illumination apparatuses in the same group can be controlled together. Furthermore, the control apparatus appropriately generates connection information concerning connection with each of the illumination apparatuses in communication, and holds the generated connection information.
Moreover, Japanese patent publication No. 4523590 discloses a control method by which a control apparatus causes an illumination apparatus to emit colored light to enable a user to visually recognize the illumination apparatus.